Class Reuion
by DramaRat
Summary: Tony and Pepper meet up again 25 years after graduation. What could go wrong, or right?
1. The Reuion

Class Reunion

Chapter One

This is my first story so I hope you like it. Please don't tell to loud in the reviews.

* * *

At the 25th Reunion of the 1987 Malibu graduating class two friends were reunited.

Tony walked into the small room filled with people he barely remembered from all those years ago. Wearing a new suit he picked up last night. As he looked around secretly he only came for one person, his sweetheart, Pepper. If she wasn't here showing up would've been a waste, considering he never really liked anyone from high school. Than he saw her her strawberry hair a dress he loved on her blue with red lace it was so simple, yet he loved it more than anything she'd ever worn.  
"_Crap she's coming over what do I say what do I do," Tony said worried__, "Play it cool, Stark. You've got this just tell her how you feel.." _Than he remembered why he never talked to her in school. She was always out of his lead, but now she was prefect and Tony really wanted her to be his. So he walked over to her to start a regular simple conversation. _"OK start the start the conversation like you weren't thinking about her."_  
"Hey! Is that you, Pepper?!" Tony asked with tons of excitement.  
The strawberry blonde turned her head and replied, "Oh my god, Tony it's been so long. How have you been?" She couldn't believe it,_"He probably just came to be nice although I just want to talk to him all alone..."_  
"I've been great! Say-do you still work as a secretary at that one place...," Tony asked he was never good at remember places that were boring.  
"No, I was fired the other day. I was thrown aside when a new younger blonde came. I think it was because my boss liked her." Pepper made sure she put emphasis on liked. Knowing the former playboy would understand.  
Tony just stared at her for a moment, _"Now's my chance I can get her to work for me I'll be close to her everyday." _A smirk grew on his face like a kid who gets what he wants for Christmas. "Oh. Sorry to hear that Pep. If you need a job I'm looking for a personal assistant, if you want the job"  
"Are you sure Tony? It wouldn't be a bother would it," Pepper asked.  
'I would love it more than you can understand," Tony said to himself. "It would be an honor Pepper."  
"Thanks Tony!" Pepper said nearly falling over in the joy building up inside her.

* * *

Tony knew this was the time he needed to show her he had feelings for her. Ever since he meet her all those years ago he knew he needed her to be his. Sadly he never got around to kissing her he danced with her once, and that was great, but he didn't know where to go next. Now however he was older and ready for this step.

* * *

"_Now," _Tony said to himself.  
Tony grabbed Pepper's hand and pulled her in for a kiss long over due. Pepper pulled away seconds after. Tony looked confused, "What's wrong did you not like kissing me." He knew it was to soon, but he didn't care. At least now she knew if she didn't.

"I did, but it's not right for me to fall in love with my boss," Pepper said. "_Why didn't I let him kiss me? I'm ready for this now back than no, but now yes. Too late I guess we can start this relationship over again. This time correctly."_

Tony gave that adorable puppy dog face that always worked with Pepper, but this time it didn't work. "Ok well let's go see it there's anyone else we know around here." The two of them walked off in search of friends from all those years ago.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I would hear your reviews


	2. The FlashBack

Hope you guys like this chapter!n:)

* * *

As Tony and Pepper walked around Tony finally realized where he was, "_The old gym! God did I hate this place not very much room for a genius around a bunch of sweating guys. Although without gym I won't be the Iron Man I am today_." As Pepper kept talk he decided to wander around and see what he could find. Looking at the trophy case he spotted a picture of the football team at the homecoming game of 1987. Looking at the picture he saw is "best friend" Justin, who surprisingly turned out to be Justin Hammer the man who attempted to steal his suit. As he looked at some more of the photos he found a newspaper clipping of Justin and Pepper kissing at the game which made him remember they did date at one point. That's how he met Pepper in the first place.

* * *

**It was the night of the homecoming game. The Malibu Lions had just won. **

**Tony was looking for Justin to congratulate the quarterback. **

* * *

_"Ok so he wasn't on the field or in the belchers that leaves one places in the locker room probably with his girlfriend, that dumb cheerleader," _turning the corner Tony found Justin with his girl. _"I never realized how cute she was. Forget it she's Justin's I'll never get her," _Tony moved his head from her and started to figure out what was going on.

"YOU AND I SHOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN GONE OUT!" Justin yelled at the strawberry blonde.

"You think I don't know that, Justin!" The blonde replied, "I never even asked for you to date me. You and I both know that it was Christine who set us up," Tony herd the blonde yell back. She seemed very clam given the circumstances.

Than out of no where Justin slapped the girl, "IF YOU NEVER WANTED TO DATE ME WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER!"

_"You don't slap a girl, Justin! Because doing that will make me do something worse to you!" _Tony said to himself_. _"JUSTIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOY DOING?" Tony said headed straight over about to kill Justin for what he did. With that he punched him in the jaw herd it snap and he was satisfied. "Are you ok?" he asked the girl.

With a deep swallow, _"_Oh my god it's Tony Stark!" Looking right up at him while he helped her off the floor, "Yea I'm fine. Thanks, Mr…"

"Stark, Tony Stark. Ah what's your name Miss?" Tony asked hoping he could learn everything about her.

"Potts, Virginia Potts." She said giving Tony the cutest smile she could.

Tony smiled right back, "If he causes you anymore problems just tell be and I will take care of him."

"Thanks, Tony" Virginia said happy that she now had a protector.

* * *

Then someone tapped him on the back, stopping the wonderful thoughts in his mind. He turned to see Pepper who out of no where kissed him and didn't stop. At first Tony was shocked than he decided to enjoy it while he can.

"Tony, you're not my boss until Monday, ok?' Pepper whispered in his ear before dragging him outside to dance

"Why the sudden change of mind, Pepper?' Tony asked wondering why Pepper wanted to dance with him all of a sudden.

Pepper looked up at Tony and smiled, "I thought it might be best to get to know you before I work fro you. That and you looked so lonely over there, and I now you hate almost all the people in there. So if we can dance while listening to the music out here I think you'd be happier."

_"This is my chance." _Tony said to himself, "Pepper why don't we just leave it's not like anyone inside is worth being around." Tony said while moving in to kiss Pepper.

"I'd love that, Tony." Pepper said with another kiss, "Where do you suggest we go?'

Tony pretended to think for a minute then said, "A simple walk on the beach with the girl of my dreams."

"Sounds perfect, let's go." Pepper said as the two of them walked over to their cars and drove off the beach.

* * *

Tony looked at Pepper her hair was even more beautiful in the moonlight, "Pepper can I tell you something?"

"Anything you want, Tony." Pepper said wondering what he could say.

"I love you, Pepper." Tony said hopping it was the right time to tell her, and that she would agree.

Pepper was a bit taken back, "Um…thanks, Tony. Think I have to go now though. Sorry, Tony." Than she got up an left.

_"Ok so too soon," _Tony thought than he too got up and left a little heartbroken.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please leave some reviews.


	3. Texting

**Thanks the follows and favorites, I'm glad you like the story enough to know when it's updated. Also thanks for all the reviews each one sends a smile to my face. Here's chapter three. Tony's back at his mansion upset about what happened moments ago.**

* * *

Tony burst into the house ripped off his tie and threw it aside. "Welcome home, sir. How was your evening?" JARVIS asked even though the computer could figure out it wasn't a great night."

Before Tony went down stairs he turned around, "Just peachy, JARVIS thanks for asking." Tony used all the sarcasm he could. Than turn back around and continued down to his workshop. He slumped down in his office chair grabbed a bottle of scotch and thought about the evening, _"How could she say nothing. She just got up and left, I thought it was the prefect moment. I guess she didn't, but now she would have to deal with him until she quit, or was fired." _Tony sighed then he realized something, _"What did Pepper mean by, your not my boss till Monday than? Probably nothing, I wish she meant something though…" _Tony thought for a minute than grabbed his phone ready to text Pepper.

* * *

Once she got back kicking her shoes off and going to change into her pajamas ready for the day to end in her doing nothing, "How hard is it to say I love you too, Tony?" Pepper said aloud wishing she would've said it. Pepper made it over to her bed collapsed and started to cry. The thought reached her mind that it would be too late to ask him now, ad he was going to be her boss tomorrow. She didn't want people thinking the reason she got the job was because of a relationship with Tony. Then her phone started to buzz she looked it was a text from Tony. She gathered herself together and reached for the phone, _"Maybe now I can tell him how I feel before it's too late!"_

* * *

**_Tony: _**_Hey, Pep u ok? You left rather quickly. _Tony was hopping Pepper wouldn't be so mad that she didn't want to text.

**_Pepper: _**_Yea I'm fine; I was just a bit shocked! _"How am I supposed to tell him? Just come straight out and tell him? No, I'll inch it in. Let the genies figure it out," she said aloud after sending the text.

**_Tony:_**_ Sorry if I asked too soon, I just…always felt this way toward you. _For once Tony just wanted the relationship not just the girl, "Is it wrong that I love her more than anyone else I've ever dated."

**_Pepper:_**_ Why didn't you say anything than?! _"Please ask again, I'll have a different answer this time," since Pepper didn't want to be the asker.

**_Tony: _**_You were too popular in high school for me… I was kinda a geek back then._ "I still am, but now I'm a hot geek!" he said looking at himself in the mirror proving to himself he was rather hot.

**_Pepper: _**_I loved that you were geeky…and I wasn't popular! _She replied shocked that he thought she was popular.

**_Tony: _**_Sure you weren't its not like you dated almost every guy in school (but me), went to all the parties, and not to mention you were the head cheerleader. Do I need to go on, Pepper? Because I will, and can. _Taking a sip of his drink and finishing the glass, he went to get a refill.

**_Pepper: _**_Ok so I was a little popular, but now I'm not. I'm a regular human being. The reason I walked away was because now you're too popular for me… _"Way to popular with all the cameras, and questions people have from everywhere. How dose he do it?" she thought not yet understanding she would be right in the middle of all he dose everyday. If not going through some of it all by herself.

**_Tony: _**_I could become less popular somehow, if you'd like… _"Please I will do anything for you Pepper," He said with a bit of a puppy dog whine in there.

**_Pepper: _**_No its ok I don't want you to change just because of me. Well Tony it's getting late and unlike you I plan to show up on time for my first day of work. _She knew he's never going to be on time, not even with her help.

**_Tony: _**_Alright nighty nite, Pepper. _"I love you still," he said into his phone as if she could hear him...wishing she could hear and agree with him.

* * *

Tony rolled over to read his clock, _"It's only eleven o'clock. Who goes to bed this early?!" _Tony got up, and took his black tee shirt off. To get a look at the reactor this was keeping him alive by killing him. _"I want to have Pepper be mine so I have someone who I can talk to about this." _With that Tony took the final swig of his scotch, and went to work on one of his cars. A few hours later he went up to his bedroom thinking of Pepper all the way. Tony couldn't even sleep Pepper was the only person on his mind. Within a few minutes Tony was asleep, and soon his thoughts of Pepper would become the best dream he's ever had.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I planed to get two or three chapters today, but then my dad wanted to go on a family trip to find a car...so much fun for the kid that just wanted to sit home and write stories! At least we are now the proud owners of a pick-up truck. I will make sure at least chapter four will be up tomorrow! Maybe if I'm feeling it chapter five as well. :)**


	4. Tony's Dream

**Sorry about the late, no, REALLY late update. My life's been a little crazy lately, with school, drama club, and family. I will start to write more frequently now. Don't hold me to this but once a week updates may be coming! Anyway here's chapter four enjoy Tony's Dream...**

* * *

Pepper walked downstairs and put in her pass code, second nature at this point, trying to find Tony in the messy workshop, "Tony?" Pepper asked trying not to scare him while he hammered some metal thing onto the suit. Knowing that could lead in Tony being hurt. One thing she never wants to ask.

Looking out from underneath STARK4 one of his favorite cars. A sliver sports car he'd had since he could drive, "Yea, Babe." "I love the way that sounds us together me calling her babe. She's mine and she always will be."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight, like go dancing, bowling, or dinner." Pepper said hoping to get some time alone with her man "He's mine and I'm his. No more random girls on Fridays, loving this more than anything!"

"Dancing? I thought you hated dancing with time. Thought it was too-"He was cut off by Pepper trying to get him out of the workshop for once.

"Fine if you don't want to dance with me, I can find some work to be done upstairs," She said on her way slowly out of the room.

Tony scrambled up from under STARK4 he hit his head on the car, "Damn that hurt!" "No need to be alone tonight," He said then stumbled to the ground with the worst headache he's ever had.

While rushing to his side she dropped all the papers in her hands, "Tony! Are you okay, what happened!?" She asked worried for her boyfriend.

"Uh…yea. I think I'm fine." He said while trying to get up from the floor. Only to get up and fall into Pepper's arms, "Yea I'm not okay," he paused for a moment looked up at Pepper, "now."

Looking worriedly at Tony running her fingers though his dark brown hair, "What am I going to do with you, Iron Man?" She said jokingly.

A smile started to grow on Tony's face as he still lay on Pepper, "We could stay here forever and never move again." He looked up at Pepper, "Well…you could not send me to a hospital for whatever's wrong here."  
Pepper started to chuckle, "Tony you may not have to go to the hospital, but I want you to see a doctor-"

"But Pepper…" Tony said whining like a little boy.

"-Tomorrow," Pepper continued what she was saying before Tony's outburst.

"Fine…" Tony said getting up to go back to working on STARK4, just to fall right down with a pain in his left leg, "I guess dancing or working on my cars is out of the question?"

Pepper looked at Tony head cocked to the right a little, "Tony did you have to ask that."

Hanging his head in defeat, "No, but can I have some help upstairs to my room?"

Helping Tony up off the floor and draping his arm over her shoulder for support, "Ready, Babe?"

_"No, but if I don't get some sleep now you'll kill me." _Trying to hobble with Pepper he started to whence in pain, "let's get this done, Pep."

Looking at him just hurt her, "Stop! I'm going to call Rhodey he can help get you upstairs because this isn't working." She helped Tony sit in his chair, and called Rhodey.

* * *

"Hello?" Rhodey asked

Thankful that he answered, "Hey, Rhodey. Would you mind coming over to Tony's?"

"Um sure, but why?" he asked somewhat worried for the answer.

"He hit his head, fell, and now he can't walk very much," Pepper said as calmly as she could.

"I'll be right over. Bye" Rhodey said.

"Thanks, Rhodey!"

* * *

Tony woke up remembering how much pain he was in wondering if he could walk yet. He went to get up and sat right back done, _"Answers my question"_

Pepper walked in the room to see her boyfriend sitting up looking at her, "When you calling the doctor, Tony?"

"Now…" he said while reaching for his phone, "hey doc…yea…hit my head…yep my girls worried for me…cant really walk…I'll be there as soon as I can…thanks bye."

"Ready to go, Tony," Pepper asked grabbing her keys

* * *

The room started to fade out and Tony herd his alarm clock going off, "Damn it was only a dream! So now we're back to boss/employee. I guess in good time my dream will come true."

* * *

**Sometime next weekend the next chapter might be up. If I figure out where to go from here and Pepper dream, a day at work, or an idea I pick from you guys. Comment your thoughts and ideas. Thanks! :)**


End file.
